It's A LoveHate Relationship
by t1gerl1ly
Summary: A great mix of jealousy, wanting, anger, love, despair, and forgiveness. And some humor. You should read it.


**Magnus POV**

I'm exhausted, and Alec is mad at me. I don't know why, and I used to much magic last night healing a werewolf that died anyway. And after that, I went to some party, because I am a party warlock, and some random warlock kissed me. I was drunk, and so I kissed him back. By the time I got home, Alec was waiting for me. He said he had been texting and texting me, and then he kissed me. It brought back memories of kissing the warlock, and so I threw up. Several times.

**Alec POV**

I went to that party, knowing it would make Magnus happy. But I guess I was too late. When I found him, he was kissing a really good looking warlock. I left, and now I don't know what to do. So I find Magnus. "Magnus, I went to that party." Magnus's eyes open wide.

"You what? Oh, Alec, no." I smile grimly.

"Yeah. And guess what I saw?" I barrel on without waiting for an answer. "I saw my boyfriend, kissing another boy. Want to explain?" He looks at me, horror in his eyes.

"Alec, I was drunk. I wasn't thinking-" I cut him off, my jaw clenched. I don't want to do this, but I-and he- need to know where his love actually lies. In being single and ready to mingle, or being in a solid relationship. "Obviously not." I tell him, eyes glinting. "Magnus, if you can't get drunk without remembering who you love, then maybe you don't love me." he tries to talk, but I continue. "I'm done, Magnus. I don't want to live this way. I want to know that you won't be kissing other people if I'm not around. Goodbye, Magnus." I walk out, the tears already coming. I run to the Institute, grab some of Jace's clothes, and settle into my old room.

**Isabelle POV**

I heard some news. The news being that Magnus and Alec broke up. I'm sad for Alec, obviously, but I'm happy for me. I liked Magnus the moment I saw him, but while I was figuring out how to break up with Simon, Alec took Magnus's love. I walk down to the apartment Alec used to live in, and ring the doorbell. A bedraggled looking Magnus opens the door. "Hi, Isabelle." He says. "Come in. I assume you heard." I grin brightly at him.

"I certainly did!" I flirt and flirt, until he says, "Izzy, I appreciate you coming, but I have to go put Max and Rafe to bed." I can't stop, not now, so I offer to help. He looks confused, but agrees. I get Max into his bed, and read him a story. He falls asleep immediately, and I see Magnus just walking out of Rafe's room. I ask him out, and he agrees. I'm thrilled! I take him to a diner that's just across the street, and tell him to order whatever. It's on me. "A bee-no, a cranberry juice, please." He says, and I wonder why he isn't drinking. Then I think it must be Alec. We talk and talk, until I lead him outside so I can kiss him. I do. He tastes like cranberry juice, and I'm happy. He's actually kissing me! But then he pulls away, and I can see hurt in his eyes. "Is that what you wanted all along?" He demands. I look down. "And here I thought that you just wanted to comfort me because the love of my life just broke up with me, but no! You wanted to seduce me! You- you demon!" He shouts, and stomps away. I run the other way, furious. Then I see Simon, and I just can't. "Izzy, are you all right?" He asks, concern showing plainly on his face and in his voice. "I'm fine!" I scream, "But you won't be in a second!" And I break up with him. Now there is no concern in him. Just hurt. I run away, Simon crying behind me, and I'm glad. Next I run to Jace, and yell at Clary until she leaves. Then I tell Jace everything. He laughs, and tells me to take a nap. I punch him in the face.

**Jace POV**

After Izzy punches me, I take her whip, and call Catarina Loss, who Portals her to the Institute. Then I go to Alec's room, and walk in. Alec's eyes are red, watery and puffy. I tell him everything. He flips me off, and shoves me out of the room. "Fine." I mutter to myself. Then, louder: "_Parabatai, _I'm finding Magnus." He punches the door, yelling obscene things. I grin, and walk back into the room, and am met with a slap. I slap him back, even though I know we both felt the pain, because of the _parabatai _bond. He lifts his hand, and I get ready to block it, but instead he hugs me. I pull him in, and we hug for about a minute. It only ends because he shoves me out of the room, saying he has _work to do. _I let him.

**Alec POV**

I shove Jace out of my room, and call Magnus, who doesn't answer. I steel myself, and run to his apartment. I let myself in, because I still have my key. Magnus isn't home, so I wait. And wait. Finally, he comes home, and throws himself on the couch. I decide not to say anything, and soon he is asleep. I'm about to put him in the bed, when I hear him calling my name. I start to cry, realizing how much he misses me. I pick him up and take him to the bed, undressing him, and climbing in bed with him.

**Magnus POV**

When I wake up, I realize there is a warm body next to me, and at first I think it's Max. He has frequent bad dreams. Then I realize that the body is tall. I'm startled at first, but then I notice the black hair. Then the boy beside me opened his eyes. They are startlingly blue. "Alec!" I cry, and he kisses me. I kiss him back, so in love it hurts. Any hangovers I was expecting are gone, disappeared into thin air. Alec spends the next thirty minutes explaining himself, and Isabelle. Then he tells me to find Simon. I get dressed, and he goes to get his stuff from the Institute. I call Simon, and finally get his address from Clary, who had his phone, because he tried to drop it in the river. I walk to the address, and see a raggedy Simon. He looks like he hasn't changed his clothes in forever.

**Simon POV**

Magnus explains everything to me. I wince, touching my head where I banged it on a cement pole (on purpose) in the Institute after Iz broke up with me. When he leaves, I get dressed and text my phone. Clary answers immediately and tells me she will be there in a minute. When she gets there, I explain Izzy's behaviour lately. "...So that's why she was acting so weird. Okay?" She nodded, and hugs me. I blush. She doesn't hug me much anymore, thanks to golden-Jace. She grins, feeling my ecstasy. I shove her away, embarrassed. She sombers. "Okay, so we need to find Iz." She says. I nod. "Yeah. And make her understand." She grins.

"Let's find the others." We left. A few minutes later, we had rounded up Alec, Magnus, and Jace. We went to Magnus's house, where he Portaled us to Catarina Loss's house, where she was keeping Izzy. Catarina looked exhausted. As soon as she sees Magnus, she hugs him, collapsing into his arms. He looks startled. "Hey, Cat, it's ok. We're here to clear things up. Where is she?" Catarina nods behind her. Magnus in the lead, we walk into a hallway. Magnus then tells Jace to let me go behind him in the line. Jace protests vehemently. "I'm her _brother!_ You can't let him in before me!" Magnus glares at him.

"He's her boyfriend. He goes in before you." It's an _end of story_ kind of voice, and Jace knows it. He backs off, and I step up behind Magnus. He knocks on the door, and a crackly voice comes from the keyhole. "Go away, Catarina." Magnus nudges me.

"Iz, it's us." I say

"Si?" She asks, sounding pitiful.

"Yeah, Izzy, it's me."

"Is- is anyone with you?" I almost don't want to answer, and while I'm hesitating, Jace beats me to it. "Yeah, Iz, we're all here."

"All of you?"

"All of us." The door clicks, and Magnus walks in. She groans and hides her face in a pillow. Magnus smiles, just the tiniest bit. Alec grabs his hand, and Magnus glances over at him, smiling more now. Jace rolls his eyes, muttering "Lovebirds" and grabs Alec. He whispers something in Alec's ear, and Alec nods. They walk up to Izzy, looking like true _parabatai, _and I know Clary is probably looking at Jace with a stupid, smitten look. Then I feel a hand on mine. I look over and realize that it's her. I smile inwardly, but I know she knows. I then look back over to Izzy, and I can't see her, but it's because the boys are hugging her. Magnus then walks over, shoves Jace away, gently moves Alec away, and talks to Izzy for a few minutes. Finally, he walks over to Alec, looking at me. I get the hint and walk over. I don't say anything. Instead, I hug her. She collapses into me, crying. I kiss the top of her head, and whisper "it's okay. It's okay." Over and over. She finally stops crying, and walks around the room, talking to everyone in turn. I watch as she talks to Jace, who gently hits her when she finishes. As a retaliation, she smacks him-hard. He laughs, and for one second, I can see what Clary saw in him. His laugh is clear, and true, and makes Clary grin. Izzy talks to Magnus, who envelopes her in a hug when she stops talking, and probably reassures her that it's fine. She whispers her apology to Alec next, who smiles shyly when she stops. He says it's fine, not to worry about it, and that he is always there for her to talk to. She grins, and hugs him. He blushes, and I smile. Next she goes up to Clary, and apologizes for yelling at her. Clary nods and smiles, and then shoves her in my direction. She walk slowly over. I gulp. Her mouth quirks, seeing my discomfort. She nuzzles into me, and I vaguely notice everyone else leaving the room. I put my arms around her, and she leans into me. "Izzy, Izzy." I murmur. She starts to cry, and I look down, alarmed.

"Oh, Simon, I'm so sorry! I messed up. I don't know what happened." I smile down at her.

"Iz, I think you do, and I do to, but how about you explain it to me." She nods.

"When I first saw Magnus, before I really knew you, I was enthralled. Back away from the door, Jace!" She calls threateningly, and I hear laughing from behind the door. "Anyway. I thought he was so elegant, with his fancy clothes, and awesome makeup. I wanted to be seeing him. Then, while I was trying to figure out how to get to him, he got with Alec. I was mad, but not ready to take away my brother's first love. Then, when he and Alec broke up, it just felt _right. _Like it was finally time for Magnus and I to be together. Then, we went on a date, and Magnus got mad at me because I tried to kiss him. He hadn't thought of it as a date, but as a _I-hope-you-feel-better _kind of thing. And then I went around, wreaking havoc everywhere I went. I broke up with you, screamed at Clary, broke down at Jace, who told Alec, and they fixed everything. And I'm sorry. Oh, I'm so, so, sorry, Si."

"Hey, Iz, it's fine. I promise. No one blames you. Okay? Don't worry about it. And I kiss her. She leans in to the kiss, and then Jace bursts in, laughing. "Nice story, Iz!" She growls, and I see a hand at her waist, where her whip usually is, and I'm glad Catarina took it. I hold her back, then ask Jace to speak with him. When Izzy leaves, I smack Jace across the face. "You idiot." I say with disgust while he is cupping his cheek in his hand.

"Hey!" He protests weakly. "You can't just slap me! You drank my blood!" I wrinkle my nose because he brought it up. "Creep" I mutter. Finally, he apologizes to Iz, and things are finally okay again. I'm relieved, and I know that Clary is to, credits to the power of _parabatai. _I then see Jace wiping his eyes, and I think for a moment, because I know Clary didn't break up with him. Then I realize Alec and Magnus are "sorting things out" upstairs Alec must be feeling something big, if it makes Jace cry. I smile, remembering when Alec needed Jace to talk to anyone. Now, he's the opposite. It makes me really happy, and Magnus too, I'm sure.


End file.
